


whose name is called

by Imbroglio



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Gen, Vol. II spoilers, barely spoilers, nebula deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 03:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbroglio/pseuds/Imbroglio





	whose name is called

There are three on the ship as it falls, and one of them's nothing to Gamora but Nebula's her sister, or she was once, or she wanted to be once.  
_Peter._  
Feet on the ground. Gun. Ship exploding just barely above, dust wretched, grinding on the metal in her throat. Gamora. Gamora's sharp cheeks and sharper body and terrified eyes. Afraid, for once. Afraid, so afraid, for--  
_Peter._  
not for Nebula.  
She lands, she straightens, she looks Gamora full in the face and for a moment, she lets herself imagine having a sister. Imagines that instead of  
_Peter_  
Gamora had screamed for her sister falling from that explosion.  
Her sister looks back at her, and they're almost having a conversation, but before either has a chance to figure out what they're saying, the goddamned  
_Peter_  
lands beside her, and Nebula sees herself vanish from her sister's eyes, and she shouldn't have let herself keep enough love to even hate Gamora. She should have walked away from everything while she had the chance.


End file.
